Spottedleaf and Firestar's poem
Spottedleaf and Firestar's poem Spottedleaf-''''' His heart doth blaze with fire no more, His youth blinded his sight, His dreams shall no more honour me, I must accept whats right, It was fair not to take a heart That never would be mine, The tom almost tore me apart With promise of love divine, Our kits would be looked down upon Our love against the law, We did have feelings but death has won, He cares for me no more. I look down from my world above As he lives his life to the full, Finding another cat to love, I missed his time to rule, My heart aches when I hear him purr, Joyful without me, Living in another world, He can't love a memory, Why did I have to lose my life, Why was I given difficult tasks, Why must I do what I know to be right, When I yearn to follow my heart, It hurts more than a hundred claws, Raking my flank and throat, I love him more than he'll ever know, But our love would never float, All I can do is wish for Firestar, And guide his daughters on, We cannot love because of who we are What we knew to be true hasn't won We are apart, in differing land, Now and yet always apart, Our love is beyond the power of Starclan, And I know that in my heart. 'Firestar (to Spottedleaf)-''' We love no more, I know that's true But you must not forget I will always honour you Your death is my regret, My heart aches when you enter my thoughts, But no longer is this love, I've moved on but I haven't forgot Of the beauty up above, I love you still in my own way, I know you understand, I couldn't love a memory in so much pain, And still fight for my clan, I love Sandstorm now and I always will, But I miss you all the same, You guide my daughters on and still, Will always show me the way, Part of me wishes night and day, We'd had more time together But I think perhaps it's better this way, Our love wouldn't have lasted forever. '''Spottedleaf (To Firestar) I've been with you since you set your paw Upon the warrior land, I'll stay with you till you breathe no more And together we'll guide on the clans, My heart bleeds for you but Sandstorm's got your heart, Something I have to accept, But I'm glad for you for although we are apart, You still have a lover yet, And where would we be without your kits? Could our kits have done the same? Perhaps fate has saved the clans Despite this crushing pain. I'll love you forever, I will always love you, But you care for your new mate more, I know you still care though we have not got love true, But I'm with you still you enter death's door.